waitis that true ?
by toma QED
Summary: yaaahhhhh baca aja lahhhh....


_**Wait…is that true !**_

Disclaimer : tentu saja, karakter-karakter ini bukan punyaku…kalau iya, cerita FMA sudah akan kubuat penuh dengan Royai…hehe..

Hari itu, kembali sebuah hari yang cerah bagi east city di Amestris. Cerah sekali, karena tentu saja, bulan itu sudah bulan April, dimana matahari mulai bersinar terik, dan musim semi sudah lewat, sedangkan musim panas sebentar lagi datang.

"Lieutenant… tolong ambilkan arsip data tentang para alchemist kenegaraan yang telah dibunuh oleh scar." Pintanya pada wanita berambut pirang yang selalu di klip itu.

"Ya, sir."

_Hoaahh… bosan..bosan… setiap hari kerjaan di HQ tidak pernah ada yang menarik.. _

Riza memandang ke arah colonelnya, seakan bisa membaca apa yang sedang ia pikirkan. Ya ! Ia juga tahu, Dia sendiri juga bosan setiap hari harus menjaga colonelnya seperti menjaga anak bayi. Namun itulah komitmennya.

Riza memandang ke arah kalender yang ada di atas mejanya. Dipandanginya setiap tanggal yang dilingkari merah dengan catatan kecil disampingnya. Rata-rata, tepatnya seluruh lingkaran-lingkaran itu, bukan seperti milik Roy, yang pasti berisikan tentang janji-janji kencannya, namun jadwal pengumpulan paperwork-paperwork colonelnya, jadwal tugas-tugasnya, -- pokoknya segalanya berhubungan dengan perkerjaan yang dilakukannya.

Ia memandanginya, sekaligus memeriksa, kalau-kalau roy harus segera menyelesaikan tugasnya, karena deadline nya semakin dekat. (memang pembuat komik, apa !) Tiba-tiba, sepintas ide muncul dalam benaknya. Riza tak tahan mengeluarkan sebuah senyuman licik di wajahnya.

Jam dinding berputar dengan cepat, seiring dengan satu-persatu personel yang ada di ruangan itu pulang, kecuali tinggal Riza, yang mau-tidak-mau harus mengawasi kolonelnya yang masih _bayi_ itu. Tiba-tiba Roy berdiri dari kursinya lalu berjalan menghadap jendela sambil memandang ke luar.

"bulannya indah…." Bisiknya sambil terus memandangi jendela.

Riza merasa penasaran, lalu ikut berjalan dan melihat ke luar. Bersebelahan, mereka memandangi bulan yang bersinar.

"Ya…" balasnya setuju. "namun mungkin akan lebih indah lagi, kalau seseorang yang berada di sebelahku mau segera menyelesaikan paperworknya, lalu kita bisa pulang secepatnya…" sindirnya tepat menuju sasaran.

Roy menggeleng. "Ya..ya… Riza, kau selalu saja seperti itu… tidak adakah pikiran lain dalam benakmu selain pekerjaan ?" Roy melihat kerutan di wajah Riza, yang berarti ia sedang mencerna dan berusaha untuk mencari titik balik yang terbaik "Yah…maksudku… contohnya, aku. Aku masih bisa menikmati hidup ini dengan berkencan setiap malam. Apakah kau punya waktu untuk memikirkan hal-hal demikian ?"

Riza menggeleng.

"Kalau begitu, sampai sekarang, kau tidak pernah rasakan yang namanya tertarik pada seseorang ?" _hey…kau sudah tahu jawabannya… Riza tak pernah punya waktu untuk memikirkan percintaannya…_

perlahan riza menangguk dengan malu-malu. Roy kaget, karena ia tidak menyangka, jawaban yang ia peroleh jauh sekali dari bayangannya. "Ya, sir…a…aku juga pernah merasakan namanya tertarik pada seseorang…namun…aku tidak bisa…"

Roy mengerutkan dahinya. "Apa maksudnya tidak bisa ?"

"Yah… tentu saja…tidak mungkin dengan adanya peraturan anti hubungan persahabatan diantara anggota militer…"

"maksudnya….orang itu ada di military ini ?"

Kembali gadis itu mengangguk perlahan

"Bisa kau beri tahu namanya ? Um.. itu kalau kau mau… tapi kalau tidak…aku juga tidak memaksa…" _ya..bagus Roy…sebentar lagi kau akan mendapati peluru melewati tepat 0,1 mm disebelahmu ! Bagus ! bagus !_

Kembali, bayangan Roy salah. Muka Riza blushed kembali. "se…sebenarnya….o..orang itu…sedang berdiri tepat disebelahku…." Ia menunduk malu, lalu segera berniat untuk berbalik kembali ke mejanya dan berpura-pura tidak mengatakan apa-apa….Namun langkahnya tertahan, karena Roy telah mencengkram lengannya dahulu.

"Tu..tunggu, riza… mak…maksudmu…aku ?" ujarnya grogi.

Riza mengangguk dalam kesunyian. Ia hampir menangis saking gugupnya.

….

Sunyi. Tidak ada seorang pun yang berani membuka kata.

"riza… aku merasakan hal yang sama…." Bisik Roy memecah kesunyian 3 detik itu. "Aku…juga suka padamu…." Bisiknya lalu hampir memeluk Riza, ketika gadis itu berteriak.

"BOHONG !" teriak Riza sambil menyentak tangan Roy dengan keras. "A..aku tahu, kau berkata hal yang sama seperti itu pada semua wanita bodoh di East City ini, yang langsung jatuh oleh tampangmu dan kata-katamu… tapi jangan kau kira kau bisa menjatuhkanku semudah itu !"

"RIZA !" balas Roy. "Aku…aku tidak pernah bermaksud seperti itu !"

"DENGAR YA ROY !" teriak Riza kembali. "Kau tahu, aku ini bukan orang bodoh…yang mau dibohongi olehmu… aku kenal betul cirri khasmu yang membuatmu terkenal di seluruh Amestris ini. Setelah kau puas, kau akan mencampakkan mereka ! Itu motomu, kan !" akhirnya meledaklah tangisnya. "Bo..bodoh…jangan pernah permainkan perasanku seperti itu…Lebih baik kau jadi orang jahat saja dari awalnya, roy…"

"Tenang dulu, riza… Aku SERIUS ! Kau berbeda dari lainnya ! sejak awal aku bersamamu, aku selalu merasakan lebih nyaman dan tenang ! dan…aku tidak mungkin berani menyamakanmu seperti lainnya. Mereka hanya pelarianku ! Kemana-mana kucari orang pengganti dirmu…tapi akhirnya apa ? tetap saja, aku tidak puas…tidak ada yang bisa menggantikan dirimu, riza.. SADAR !"

"Ro..roy !" Mata Riza terbelalak mendengar pernyataan Roy tersebut, namun tangisnya tetap masih tersisa

Roy tersenyum, dan berjalan mendekat ke arah Riza lalu menghapus air matanya dengan jarinya. "Oleh karena itu….jangan pernah berpikiran seperti itu, lagi…..Aku ingin kau tersenyum…."

Tangis Riza berhenti sesaat. Ia tersenyum di depan Roy. Cowok itu membawa Riza ke dalam pelukannya, dan menarik wajah riza ke arahnya. Namun, sepertinya kurang 1 cm dari bibir Riza, terdengarlah bunyi tembakan peluru ke lantai.

"Ri..riza ?" tanya Roy kaget, lalu langsung secepatnya melepaskan Riza. "Ada yang salah ? atau kau tidak menginginkannya ?"

"Ada…. Asal anda mau memaafkan saya, sir…Lagipula, anda memang tidak boleh marah, sih…"

Kembali kening Roy berkerut mendengar nada riza yang kembali datar seperti biasanya saat bekerja. "Ya oke.…lalu, jelaskan…"

Riza sedikit berjinjit dan membisikkan sesuatu di telinganya. _"april mop, sir…hari ini tanggal 1 april…"_

"WHAT THE….. ?" teriak Roy kaget. "Jadi dari tadi semuanya hanya acting ?"

Riza mengangguk sambil berusaha menahan tawanya yang rasanya sedari tadi akan meledak.

"Lucu sekali melihatmu sekali ini bisa serius dengan wanita, sir…tapi kupikir, lebih baik lagi kalau kau bisa seserius itu dalam mengerjakan paperworkmu…" ujar Riza dengan penuh senyum kemenangan. "Lagipula, siapa tadi yang berpikiran bahwa setiap hari tidak pernah ada kejadian yang menarik ? Ini…salah satunya, kuberikan…"

"Ya..ya..ya…. lucu…lucu, lieutenant…." Katanya dengan tampang BT setengah mati. Secepat mungkin ia menarik Riza dan memberinya quick kiss di bibirnya, sambungan dari yang tadi belum terselesaikan. Riza terlambat bereaksi sehingga ia tidak sempat memberi tembakan peringatan.

"COLONEL !" teriak Riza, yang mukanya kali ini benar-benar blushed.

"hehehe…april mop, riza…april Mop !"


End file.
